1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of conveying devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyors are typically used to move objects along different paths such as the path required in a case packing machine. Continuous belts are generally used to convey the objects along the given path. Other conveyors use rotatably mounted rollers which either depend on the force of gravity on the objects to move the objects down the conveyor line or which are positively driven by a motor. Other types of conveyors which utilize positive driven rollers are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,404 and 3,650,375 issued to Fred J. Fleischauer and Theodore A. Hammond and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,721 issued to G. F. Ritter, Jr. Other related prior art devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,067,805 to Deischer and 1,889,065 to Gentil.
A problem with the prior art conveyors is that they typically require a relatively large amount of gearing and space such as that found in the continuous belt type of conveyor. The structure typically becomes complex and bulky in the event that the objects are to be driven at different speeds along the length of the conveyor. Disclosed herein is a conveyor which solves these problems and in addition is quieter in respect to the prior art conveyors. In addition, the subject conveyor allows some of the conveyed objects to become stopped such as resulting from jamming while allowing the remaining objects to be freely conveyed.
Typically, transfer plates are utilized between the prior art conveyors. These transfer plates fill the gap between the end of one conveyor and the start of another conveyor. The transfer plates provide dead spots in the conveyors thereby increasing the friction as the objects pass thereacross. The conveyor disclosed herein has relatively small diametered rollers which may be positioned together in such a manner so as to reduce the gap thereby eliminating the need for a transfer plate.
In many instances, it is desirable to move the objects by a conveyor around a corner or through a curve. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 871,340 issued to F. C. Hrdina. Side guides are typically needed in the prior art conveyors in order to move the objects around a corner. The conveyor disclosed herein does not require any side guides and instead employs slippable rollers arranged to move the objects around a corner.